This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This time is devoted to testing 5 mm Shigemi tubes using regular plungers and special plugs using the 900 MHz NMR RT and/or cold probe. In addition, a test sample for a quick signal-to-noise determination, requiring minimal shimming effort, is being developed.